Unidos por en Medio
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Katsuya y Seto toman unas cervezas de más durante una noche de antro, sin saber que ello los hará enfrentar su peor pesadilla debido a un acostón producto del alcohol; ahora ambos deberán ayudarse. Male pregnant/yaoi Seto x Katsuya
1. Chapter 1

**Pocket Computer:** Computadora de bolsillo.

**Bonkotsu:** estúpido o retrasado.

**Chief Ejecutive Officer:** Presidente Ejecutivo.

**Unidos por en Medio**

"_Dedicado a Kida Luna, quien ha sido una gran amiga"_

I

**M**úsica sin freno, gritos de euforia, sonoras carcajadas y la vibra entera de la juventud en auge plagaban el antro Domino esa media noche.- Las luces bailoteaban en el rededor al igual que los cuerpos de la gente; el aroma a perfume femenino, calor acumulado y sudor vaporizando era un tanto sofocante, y en medio de aquella batalla de goces y placeres el sistema del clima hacía su esfuerzo por mantenerse avante.

La barra estaba medio llena, pero las pocas gentes sentadas a lo largo disfrutaban, en su mayoría, de la amena compañía de otro mientras tomaban una o dos copas, o quizás tres; alguien de cierto rostro bastante bien conocido buscaba disimularse entre la gente, se llevaba el baso con cóctel a la boca con frecuencia y gozaba igualmente de esa salvaje música de Aerosmit mientras se entretenía en alguna bagatela de la cyber net en una pocket computer.

De entre el jolgorio resonó de repente y con notoriedad una voz manifestada en simpáticos comentarios; el dueño era nada menos que Jounouchi Katsuya, un rubio alegre bien sociable quien a diferencia de sus amigos más próximos gozaba del ambiente nocturno, ligero y albureánte predominante ahí.- El chico emergió de entre la multitud a la barra de bebidas, riendo despreocupado y sin saber a quien se iba a encontrar.

— ¡Gracias, Natsu! ¡Tomaré un descanso de quemar la pista! —gritó, y en ello pidió una bebida cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba justo a un lado suyo como petrificado— ¿Kaiba Seto?, ¡¿Carajo, que haces aquí, morón? —el millonario, nervioso y esperando que nadie hubiera oído eso a parte de él, carraspeo incomodo y echando una que otra mirada a los lados.

—Jonouchi, te agradecería que no grites mí nombre tan fuerte en este lugar —agradecido por su buena suerte, volvió a tomar su bebida vaciando el resto hasta el fondo.

— ¿Que te pasa? ¿No piensas contestarme, niño rico? —preguntó el rubio, con nulo enojo; ese chico ejecutivo solía gastarle algunos desaires bastante molestos, tales como menospreciarlo cual neófito ignorante o duelista de tercera.- En breve, ambos chicos jamás se habían llevado más bien que al trato escueto o a considerable distancia, pero en lo reciente cruzaban un que otro saludo sin llegar a necesitar intermediarios que controlaran a Jounouchi.

—Supongo que no te callaras si no te lo digo —Seto hizo una seña al cantinero para que le diera otra bebida; suspiró—. Vengo aquí con frecuencia a pasar algo de mi tiempo libre, bebo un poco y escucho la música; ¿estas satisfecho, Jonouchi morón? —Jonouchi quedó un tanto pensativo y extrañado.

—No tienes remedio, eres un nerdo amargado sin vida social activa —le dijo Jonouchi, esbozando una pequeña e irónica sonrisa.

—No vengo aquí a escuchar insultos —contestó el otro; Jonouchi se cruzo de brazos y mantuvo en pie de guerra.

— ¿Y que harás, Kaiba Seto? Te iras para no seguir escuchándome, como sueles hacer?

— ¿Decidiste ser mi energúmeno personal o solo tratas de hacerte el interesante? Si es la primera, lo estas haciendo muy bien, Bonkotsu.

—Jajaja, si esperas hacerme enojar para que alguien más te me quite de encima, déjame decirte que esta vez no te va a funcionar; tienes suerte, ricachón, estoy de buenas —Jonouchi se sentó a zancadas y de lado en el banquillo vacío al lado de Seto—. Dime, no te gustaría platicar un poco? Hacer amigos? tomar una cerveza, los dos, juntos? —Seto soltó la jerga de una breve y repentina carcajada— Payaso —le dijo Jonouchi—, eres bien burlón, Kaiba! Ya, que tienes?

— ¿Que qué tengo? —preguntó aun entre risillas socarronas— ahora si que me has hecho reír, Bonkotsu; eres ridículamente gracioso, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Qué pasó, Jonouchi Katsuya, te estas sintiendo solo al lado de tus simplones amiguitos?

—Normalmente trataría de romperte la cara por eso, pero no puedo.

— ¿Si?, ¿Y por que?

—Sabes lo que dicen, de seguro: No golpees a un ciego... es más o menos lo mismo con un lastimero amargado y miserable como tú —Jonouchi destapo una lata de cerveza cercana y se la llevo de lleno; Seto calló y miro los cubos de hielo en su bebida.

—Hum, el perro aprendió nuevos ladridos —exclamó, y volvió a beber.

—Oye, ¿qué te parecería una competencia de ver quien puede beber más cerveza? —Jonouchi sonreía.

—No seas tan familiar —le dijo—, y no me gusta la cerveza.

—Vamos, no seas tan apretado; cantinero —llamó— seis cervezas Corona.

—Te dije que no me gusta la cerveza —gruño el CEO (Chief Ejecutive Officer)

—Calma, la beberás y te gustara, ricachón.

— Hace un tiempo ya estarías lejos de mi con menos de la mitad de lo que te he dicho, y ahora actúas como si nos apreciáramos; ¿Qué pretendes? Solo tengo unas pocas horas libres a la semana, no necesito que nadie me las arruine, y menos alguien como tú.

—Hablas demasiado, Seto —la voz de Jonouchi fue serena pero punzante, al fin Kaiba lo había hecho molestar, pero el sentimiento pasó pronto—; Quizás he tenido algunos problemas que me han hecho pensar mucho, tú no puedes saberlo. Deja de ser tan obstinado y cerrado y aprovecha que aun alguien tiene la paciencia para soportar cinco minutos contigo —en eso llegó el cantinero con la bandeja llena de cervezas—. ¿Listo para la acción, Kaiba, pequeño?

La contienda comenzó con poco animo por parte de Seto, pero Jonouchi se mantenía insistiendo con aquella misma energía; una copa llevo a otra, una botella a varias más y, al final, Seto y Jonouchi estaban ebrios; bailaron juntos como si fueran amantes sin que nadie les prestara mucha atención, y bajo los efectos del alcohol y el calor de la sala terminaron juntos en una habitación haciéndose el amor el uno al otro.

II

—Mmmm, mi almohada, mi almohada...

—Ojiazul, tu y yo somos los mejores... —unas cuatro horas después, Jonouchi y Seto despertaban encontrándose en medio de menuda sorpresa— Rayos... me siento mal... por que... por que estoy desnudo? Haaa! Jonouchi!

—Que? Por que me despiertas y que haces en mi cama, rica-haaaaa! No, Dios mío!

—Que demonios me pusiste en la bebida, Jonouchi Katsuya! Maldito!

— ¡¿YO? ¡¿Qué me pusiste tú a mí en la bebida, desgraciado? Querías follarme, eso era todo!

—Ni creas que te pagaran un centavo de mi dinero si demandas! Tú me indujiste! Demonios, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que me acosté contigo! —Seto salto de la cama en completa desnudes, enseñándole las nalgas blancas y bien formadas a Jonouchi.

—Eres un! Haagg! Que demonios...? —Jonouchi trató de levantarse pero de inmediato lo contuvo el dolor; hecho un vistazo entre sus piernas y encontró que estaba lastimado—...maldita sea tu verga, Seto...

— ¡Igualmente, Bonkotsu! —le dijo mientras se ponía los calzones.

—Maldita sea tu verga, maldito seas tú, Seto Kaiba! Abusivo! —Seto volteo a mirar a Jonouchi, notando que el chico estaba más que molesto— ¡me desvirgaste, imbecil! Mira lo que me hiciste con tu polla de mierda! estoy sangrando!

— ¡Tu te lo buscaste emborrachándome!, ¿No era eso lo que querías?, ¿Acostarte?, ¡Pues lo conseguiste!, ¡Ahora deja de molestarme!, Ya tengo suficiente sabiendo que fui el primero en partirte el culo, mandril estúpido!

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste? Haagg! —de nuevo Jonouchi cedía al dolor, no podía ponerse en pie, así que tiró la toalla y se acostó de lado, tomándose los genitales entre las piernas con una mano, y el trasero con otra.

Seto notó de inmediato que la sangre era abundante.

—Imbecil... —le dijo— ve con un medico a que te paren la hemorragia si no quieres amanecer tieso en este agujero; hasta nunca —Jonouchi solo escucho como se abría y cerraba la puerta, y quedo solo en aquella habitación con media luz; temblaba un poco por el dolor y los nervios, pero solo cerro los ojos y esperó echado a que sus sentimientos se calmaran.

III

Dos meses después...

Jonouchi recién se levantaba, su apariencia estaba desaliñada, su piel pálida, y se sentía terriblemente mareado; aun no lograba olvidar el asunto del antro, lo sucedido lo perseguía en sueños noche tras noche, y despertaba presintiendo que ello tenía una razón muy importante, aunque a él le molestara pensarlo.

El chico paso por en medio de su padre, tirado en el piso tras la borrachera de la última noche, y se dirigió al baño; lo primero que hizo al estar ahí fue pararse frente al espejo y mirarse largamente...

— ¿Qué me esta pasando? —se dijo a si mismo— me siento... raro... —avivado por la impresión, Jonouchi suspiró al dar con una tremenda sospecha.

Por la tarde, ese mismo día, el rubio estaba en la recepción de Kaibacorp pidiendo ver a Kaiba Seto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Seto contestó el teléfono, era su secretaria— ¿Qué?

—Hermano, ¿Esta todo bien? —Moki, el hermano pequeño del CEO, estaba ahí cerca.

—Demonios... hazlo pasar! —con la prisa del mundo, Jonouchi Katsuya se adelanto hasta la oficina de Seto, los cincuenta pisos por elevador, y entro con un semblante jamás antes visto en él; sus pasos eran silenciosos pero decididos, y su expresión resuelta y seria— ahora mismo vas a decirme por que demonios has venido a mi compañía, por que si es lo que tengo en mente, te estas metiendo en problemas muy grandes, Jonouchi.

—Seto, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué le hablas así a Jonouchi?

—Mokuba, sal de aquí ahora mismo, este asunto es entre él y yo —Mokuba obedeció, exaltado y ansioso—. Estas aquí por lo del antro? —preguntó el CEO.

—Más o menos por eso —contestó—, pero básicamente, sí, le atinaste... y no sabes CUANTO.

—Me aburres, di lo que tengas que decir y déjame seguir dirigiendo mi compañía; pero si lo que quieres es obtener algún favor por tu silencio, puedes retirarte ahora mismo, imbecil —Jonouchi apretó puños y dientes, el asunto era demasiado importante para dejarse llevar por esos insultos, con los cuales ya contaba.

—Kaiba, esto no me agrada más que a ti, pero tengo la obligación de decírtelo y tú tienes el derecho de saberlo.

— ¿De que habla? —preguntó Seto con fastidio.

—Vas a tener un hijo.

— ¡¿Qué? —Seto salto de su silla y se apoyo del escritorio, y hasta la secretaría afuera, tras las gruesas puertas automáticas, pudo escuchar el estruendo— ¿Es una broma? ¡¿Intentas hacerme creer que estas embarazado? ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy, mandil estúpido? ¡Tú, jodido hijo de mierda!

—Deja de insultarme! Solo vine aquí a que supieras que vas a tener un hijo! No quiero nada de ti, pero si me importa que te convenzas de la verdad! —Jonouchi aventó unos papeles a Seto.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra broma? —exclamó, furico.

—Son los resultados de mi prueba de embarazo y la impresión del ultrasonido. ¿Ahora lo crees? —Seto miraba absorto los papeles, parecía que jamás reaccionaría— ¿Qué pasa? Contéstame. ¿Ya te convenciste de que vas a tener un hijo? —Seto gruño y salio al encuentro de Jonouchi, obligándolo a seguirlo tomándolo del brazo— Oye, oye, a donde me llevas?

—Cállate y sígueme! No voy a confiar en tus pruebas de mentiras, será uno de mis doctores quien me confirme si dices la verdad o solo me estas haciendo la peor broma de todas; y te lo advierto, Jonouchi Katsuya, si esta es una de tus jugarretas para molestarme, me las pagaras muy caro!

—Entonces estoy tranquilo —le dijo, pero aun así avanzaron hasta el final... un rato después, Seto obtuvo los mismos resultados de sus médicos.

—No... no, esto no es posible... —se decía el CEO.

—Estoy tan sorprendido como usted por este insólito suceso, señor Kaiba —le dijo el medico—, pero las pruebas no mienten y los exámenes físicos fueron bastante claros... este joven esta embarazado...

—Vete... —ordenó Seto. Al quedar a solas con Jonouchi, el pobre castaño aun no se reponía —Esto no puede ser posible... —musitó— embarace al bonkotsu...? —Jonouchi arqueó una ceja en desacuerdo con el apodo.

—Mira, Seto, no tienes nada de que preocuparte —le dijo con voz algo chillona.

—No me llames por mi nombre!

—Por favor, ya me embarazaste, no quieras que hagamos como si no conociéramos la polla del otro —Seto gruño y se sonrojo, parte por la vergüenza y parte por el fastidio—. Intentaba decirte que no tienes que hacer este show, ya te había dicho que solo vine a avisarte —el rubio se dio la vuelta para irse.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Tener al bebe.

— ¿Por qué? —Jonouchi se quedo callado.

—Por que es un ser humano, Seto... y por que es mi hijo, aunque me moleste recordar como lo conseguí; tú sabes como es el asunto, nos emborrachamos y estamos pagando el precio, tomar esas cervezas fue nuestro único error... el niño no —Jonouchi dejo la unidad medica, y tras él entró Moki.

—Hermano... que pasó? Que quería Jonouchi? Hermano...? —por un largo rato, Seto no habló en absoluto; regreso a su oficina con Mokuba y siguieron el día sin cruzar una palabra.

IV

Jonouchi se encontraba tomando unos libros de su casillero, serio y pensando en como haría para mantener a una boca más, a parte de la de su padre fracasado, con un sueldo de repartidor de periódicos; justo en el momento que Yugi pasaba por ahí.

—Hola, joni, como estas, amigo? —Jonouchi cerro su estante y se apoyo pesadamente de el— jonito, te sientes bien? dime, puedo ayudarte, joni kun? —al mirar a Yugi, una lagrima rodó por el rostro de Jonouchi— Jonouchi...

—Yugi... —dijo con voz quebrada— Yugi, no sabes como te he necesitado, amigo... —un rato después, los dos chicos estaban sentados en el jardín de la escuela, platicando; ya había pasado la hora de salida y estaban completamente solos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jonouchi? ¿Tu papá volvió a sorrajarte con el cinto? ¿Por eso lloras, amigo?

—No, Yugi... es algo mucho más serio que eso... —al fin el rubio se había tranquilizado, pero su mirada seguía viéndose muy diferente a la de siempre.

— ¿Qué es?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo que sea, joni.

—Yugi, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre... mi cuerpo?

—Si, lo recuerdo bien —contestó.

—Bueno... pues estoy embarazado —Yugi quedó completamente pasmado, y la impresión se le salio en una exhalación.- Al ver como Jonouchi estaba sufriendo con solo observarlo, Yugi se controló y puso todo su interés en su amigo.

—Lo siento, amigo... es decir, bueno... no que sea malo que tengas un bebe, pero...

—Calma, viejo, estoy bien por tener al niño, ese no es el problema...

—Y... ¿Cómo pasó?, ¿Alguien abuso de ti? ¿Y si no es el niño qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Nadie abuso de mi, bebí de más en el antro con otra persona hasta que se nos pasaron las cervezas; el resto se explica solo... sobre lo que me preocupa, es que se que cuando mi papá se entere se enojara muchísimo... no quisiera pensar en lo que sería capas de hacernos al niño o a mi estando él borracho y encabronado...

—No te preocupes, te ayudare, todos lo haremos; ya veras que nuestros amigos también querrán hacer algo por lo dos... —Jonouchi asintió— oye, pero... ¿Quién es el papá? —Jonouchi se acerco a susurrar al oído de Yugi— haaaaaa! Tienes que estar bromeando!

— ¡Jonouchi!, ¡¿Estas hablando en serio?

—Haaa! Yami! No aparezcas así de repente! —gritó Jonouchi— ¡¿Qué no sabes que me puede hacer daño, morón? No traigo ganado en las tripas! —ambos Yugis se quedaron parpadeando, y después de platicar un poco más, entre ambos acompañaron a Jonouchi a su casa.

V

—Jajaja! Jonouchi, tu bebe esta pateando! —Unos meses después, en la feria, la pandilla andaba divirtiéndose por aquel lugar haciéndose la broma de que paseaban al bebe; Yami, Yugi, Honda y Anzu estaban realmente emocionados por el estado de su amigo, y contaban los días para que naciera la criatura.

Yugi era quien más a menudo abrazaba a Jonouchi para repegársele al vientre, algo sencillo para la estatura del peke; Jonouchi reía con alegría.

—Y cuanto más lo mimas más patea, creo que mi pequeño te quiere mucho, Yugi! Jaja, ya hasta sabe si eres tu quien se acerca.

—Oye, Jonouchi —llamó Anzu—, nunca creí que diría esto, pero, el peso extra se te ve genial, amigo; luces muy bien.

—Si, viejo —siguió Honda—. Y que firme eres, se nota que te has apegado a una dieta especial; fuera de esa panza no te salio ni una sola lonja más —Jonouchi soltó una risilla.

—La única dieta que llevo es la de la pobreza —la pandilla estaba sorprendida y planeaba ya cosas que decir, pero en eso llegó Seto—. Chicos... ¿podrían dejarnos solos?

— ¿Estarás bien, Jonouchi? —preguntó Anzu; Jonouchi asintió y el grupo lo dejo con Kaiba.

— ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó Seto con algo de hielo, el momento era un tanto difícil; desde que Jonouchi había dicho del bebe a Seto, ninguno de los dos se había visto.

—Estoy bien, el bebe también lo esta, si es lo que te preocupa —tras una pequeña probada de Jonouchi a su helado de fresa, Seto le miro algo preocupado.

—Piensas comerte ese helado?

—Tengo que comer, estoy haciendo un bebe, ¿recuerdas? —ni uno ni otro se había movido del mismo lugar para nada.

—Que cenaras? —preguntó Seto.

—...seguro no lo mismo que tú... —Jonouchi estaba por irse cuando Seto continuó la platica; no lo dejaría irse así nada más.

— ¿Jonouchi, tienes comida en tu casa? —Jonouchi estaba de espaldas— mírame, necio; dime, ¿tomaras comida de verdad más tarde o te gastas el dinero en esta basura llena de azúcar? —Jonouchi suspiró.

—Me gasto el dinero en esta basura por que es todo lo que puedo comprar con mi suelto... no tengo nada en mi casa...

— ¿De donde consigues dinero?, ¿En que trabajas?

—...Reparto el periódico...

— ¿Qué, estas loco? —exclamó.

—No estoy loco, necesito sacar dinero de alguna parte y eso es todo lo que se hacer, no tengo tu inflado _currículo_, Seto.

—No quiero que sigas en ese trabajo, arriesgas al niño —la voz de Seto emergió severa y definitiva.

—Y de donde crees que sacare dinero para mantenernos al bebe y a mi? Seto, vives entre el dinero, debes saber que es necesario.

—Yo te daré el dinero que necesites —dijo extendiéndole un faje de billetes.

—No, no quiero deberte favores —se apartó.

—No es tu opción, tienes que aceptarlo.

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Por que ese niño que llevas ahí también es mi hijo, y tengo derecho a ver por el.

—Tampoco quiero que mi hijo te deba algo.

—Es **NUESTRO** hijo, bonkotsu! —Seto tomo a Jonouchi de un brazo, con fuerza, y lo obligo a mirarlo— No aceptare un rechazo de tu parte; toma el dinero y compra algo decente que comer, y más te vale que dejes ese trabajo por tu cuenta si no quieres que te haga dejarlo a la fuerza.

—...Gracias... —respondió a regaña dientes.

—No creas que lo hago por ti... —le dijo— es solo por el bebe...

—Lo se, no tienes que mencionarlo —ya ambos se estaban separando.

—Vete y has lo que te dije —respondió el castaño—, o yo lo sabré si no es así... estas muy delgado para seis meses... —el otro se sonrojo y puso la marcha hacia sus amigos, guardándose el dinero en los pantalones; para entones el calor ya había derretido el helado en la mano de Jonouchi.

—Jonouchi, que paso? —preguntó Yugi corriendo al lado de Jonouchi mientras se alejaban de la feria.

—Te dijo algo malo, Seto? —Yami también estaba interesado e igual los demás.

—No se preocupen, amigos... todo esta bien... por ahora...

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias a ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Kaede-Sakuragi, xanxisk, Anya Shoryuki, Sabrina y Jery Hiwatari motou por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Kaleido:** Thanks a lot, lo del asunto de cómo se embarazo Joey lo sabrás leyendo este episodio y, quizás, leyendo un poquito entre líneas. Y nop, Kaiba no se llevo al perrito a la mansión, jeje.

**Kaede:** Gracias, y pues si le seguí, ojalá tu también continúes leyendo. Cuídate! (smile)

**Xanxisk:** si, ya habías mencionado en algún o algunos fics que la pareja no era tu favorita, pero aun así confiaste y leíste mi trabajo. Muchas gracias por tu preferencia, jeje, y que bien que esta historia sea lo que estabas esperando.

**Anya:** Sip, el Seto de la versión americana es un desgraciado, egocéntrico y ridículo, el de la versión japonesa al menos dice cosas coherentes en lo que cave, pero bueno, el tipo da pie para imaginar cosas como este fic, jeje, gracias por tu review. Disfruta este cap.

**Sabrina:** Mmm... pues en algún momento el Seto si demuestra cariño siendo grosero como es, pero la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente esta siendo grosero. El Seto es guapo, verdad? jeje, a ver que te parece este cap.

**Jery hiwatari:** Pues hola, gusto en conocerte; oye, la mayoría de esas preguntas las podrás responder leyendo este cap, así que no te arruinare la sorpresa, OK? Y sobre las que no encontraras aquí, las descubrirás en uno o dos capítulos más. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, te cuidas mucho, OK? Abrazo!

**Unidos por en Medio**

VI

**E**sa noche, tras regresar de la feria, el departamento de Jonouchi estaba lleno de actividad debido a que la pandilla preparaba la cena para su amigo embarazado; Anzu freía algunos Omelet en la mini estufa de la cocina, Honda preparaba una ensalada, Yami ponía la mesa y, Yugi, como todos esperaban desde un principio, se dedicó a jugar con su mejor amigo y con su crecido estomago.

—Como vas con la ensalada, Honda? —preguntó Anzu desde la cocina; la chica ya tenía listo un gran platón con tortas rellenas de queso y salsa de tomate.

—Bien, ya estoy aderezándola! —le respondió el moreno desde el mini comedor.

—Usa aceite de oliva, recuerda que hay que cuidar a nuestro amigo, jeje.

—Joni! Jajaja! Tu bebe es incansable! Lo sentiste, lo sentiste? Me quiere!

—Es una astilla del viejo palo —le respondió Jonouchi entre risillas, notando después el sonrojo de Yugi— oye, ¿por qué te...? Yugi!

—Heee... —Yugi comenzó a rascar el ombligo de Jonouchi, botado hacia fuera por el embarazo— Joni, tu bebe ya se quedo dormido, verdad? De repente esta muy quietecíto...—Jonouchi dejo atrás el asombro, y mostró una sonrisa sincera.

—No eres tan ingenuo como todos piensan, he, Yugi? Pilluelo, que se me hace que Yami y tú se han de dar sus buenos brincos por las noches cuando nadie los ve.

—Haa! Jonouchi!

—La cena esta lista! —gritó Anzu, y sin saberlo le dio a Yugi una excusa para salir de aprietos.

—Ha! Ya vamos, Anzu! —Yugi se levanto de inmediato— vamos, Joni! Tu bebe debe tener hambre! Necesita un rico omelet para que podamos seguir jugando! —Jonouchi le pelo los dientes a su amiguito.

—Jejeje, no creas que te vas a escapar así de fácil, Mutou Yugi... Yami y tú son unos golfillos calientes, verdad? Jijiji —Yugi enrojeció de todo a todo—. Anda, confiésalo, a poco el Yami no te hace un sesenta y nueve de vez en cuando?

—Joni! Por favor! dices locuras del hambre! —Yugi se tapo los oídos y cerro los ojos.

—Jajaja, lo sabía! Esa jugada es clásica! Y se nota que te lo hace seguido, por eso estas tan nervioso! Jajaja! Apuesto a que gritas tanto de gusto que ni dejas dormir al abuelo Sugoroku! Jajaja! Y por eso siempre anda malhumorado en las mañanas, morón pervertido! Cuantas veces te ha bombeado el agujero?

—JONOUCHI! —momentos después, toda la pandilla estaba sentada a la mesa, comiendo y platicando tranquilamente, sin embargo los oídos de Yugi no pararon de expulsar nubecitas de vapor durante el resto de la velada...

—Mmm, esta muy rico todo, no creen, amigos?

—Lo dices por que tu preparaste casi todo, Anzu? —preguntó Jonouchi; todos ya estaban cenando.

—Yugi, has estado muy callado todo este rato —le cuchicheó Yami—, ¿Qué pasa? Te siento algo inquieto.

—He, no es nada, Yami, en serio.

— ¿Si? ¿Y entonces por qué te sonrojas? —Yami continuó vía el vínculo mental— Quizás estas nervioso por lo que te dije ayer sobre la maniobra Harakiri abajo, he, jeje.

—Yami! Por favor! este no es el momento! —todos voltearon a ver a los pelirrojos— hee, no es el momento para pensar en duelos! Hoy la noche es de Jonouchi y su bebe, no es así, amigos? jejeje!

—Tiene razón, el momento es todo de estos dos —dijo Honda.

—Yugi, que fue eso? —Yugi contestó al espíritu mentalmente, contándole toda la platica con Jonouchi, y también se sonrojo.

—Gracias, amigos —comenzó Jonouchi—, su apoyo me hace las cosas más fáciles, y me da gusto el pensar en lo feliz que estará mi bebe por tener amigos como ustedes; se que puede sentir el cariño que nos demuestran.

—Ni lo digas, viejo —dijo Honda—, nos da gusto ayudarte, claro, siempre puedes tomarnos en cuenta para padrinos de bautizo.

—jajaja, Honda Kun! —gritó Yugi.

—A propósito, Jonouchi, ya pensaste en como le vas a dar la noticia a tu papá? —preguntó Anzu— es decir... ya se te nota mucho el embarazo, aunque no hayas subido el peso ideal...

—Anzu tiene razón, Jonouchi —profirió Yami—; tienes que hacer algo al respecto y pronto, no sabes como podría reaccionar tu papá si al último llegas a tu hogar con un niño en brazos.

—Amigos... —Jonouchi ensombreció— la verdad es que... no creo que haya mucho que pueda hacer... no importa como se entere, estoy seguro de que mi padre nos odiara a mi y al bebe.

—Jonouchi... —como todos y quizás aun más, Yugi formo una expresión llena de tristeza.

—Tengo miedo, amigos... mi bebe corre peligro en mi propia casa, y no se que voy a hacer para salir adelante con él.- Tengo que buscar un nuevo hogar o mi papá seguro si no me mata al enterarse, me azotará hasta provocarme un aborto o dejarme lisiado.

—Jonouchi! Ni siquiera lo pienses! No vuelvas a decir algo así!

—Es verdad, Anzu... —le respondió— solo lo digo... por que es la verdad.

—Pues no vamos a dejar que pase —Yugi se levanto exaltado y planto las manos sobre el comedor—; Jonouchi, puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras! Puedes jugar duelos con Yami y conmigo, y se que a mi abuelito y a mi mami les dará mucho gusto recibirte!

—De verdad no te molestaría? —preguntó Jonouchi.

—Claro que no! estaremos encantados, joni, amigo! —Jonouchi comenzó a llorar.

—Gracias, amigo... no creo que sepas lo mucho que esto significa, snif, para mi... SNIF!

—Ya, no llores bebezote —le dijo Honda—, si no como cuidaras a tu bebecito? Jaja.

—Honda, bromista —le regaño Anzu, sonriéndole.- Más tarde la pandilla estaba dejando el departamento de Jonouchi.

—Joni, de verdad no quieres que te traigamos más comida para que desayunes? —preguntó Yugi— no sería ninguna molestia.

—No, así esta bien, amigos.- Muchas gracias.

—Jonouchi, tienes que comer bien para que tu bebe crezca sano —le insistía Anzu—; que dices? Cambias de opinión? —Jonouchi se quedó serio.

—El asunto es que lo que compren, mi papá me lo quitara... —la pandilla se quedo sin palabras, apenada— no se preocupen, escondí algunas cosas en mi habitación donde no las pueda encontrar mi papá, les aseguro que mi bebe y yo tendremos un dulce, dulce desayuno, jeje.

—Bien... —Yami se acercó a Jonouchi— si nos dices eso debe ser por que es verdad, no nos mentiras, estoy seguro de ello; ni siquiera por hacernos sentir mejor.

—Seguro que no, luego que excusa pondría cuando los llamara desde la cama de un hospital con diez kilos menos?

—Ninguna, nos dejarías cargar esos diez kilos! —Jonouchi acaricio el cabello de Yugi.

—Cuida mucho a mi amigo, Yugi, he, Yami —Jonouchi guiñó al espíritu y, sin que los demás notaran el sonrojo de los dos Yugis, la pandilla se despidió finalmente de si amigo y tomaron sus propios rumbos.

VI

Eran como las nueve de la noche cuando un hombre de apariencia holgazana y mamarracha, de ojos enrojecidos, cabello desaliñado y mal olor, iba tambaleándose por las escaleras del edificio departamental rumbo a su hogar; algunos azotes dados al piso alertaban de momento a los vecinos, pero era aquello ya tan rutinario que inmediatamente deducían la fuente del ruido y volvían a sus asuntos o a sus sueños.

El padre de Jonouchi abrió la puerta de su departamento a arduas penas, y apenas entrar lo vio recostado en el sillón cubierto con una sabana; descansaba de lado a los respaldos y permanecía dormido.- El señor Jonouchi fue a su cocina y comenzó primero tranquila y torpe búsqueda de comida, que luego torno en feroz y desenfrenada; azotaba las puertas de los anaqueles, tiró los pocos trastos de plástico al piso y por más que buscó solo logró encontrar un par de teleraras lamosas y un cartón con leche pasada.- El hombre estrelló sus dos inútiles hallazgos contra la puerta del frigorífico y fue rabioso al encuentro de su muchacho.

—Mmm... rosquillas gigantes... suchi... papilla de pollito y verdura... haagg! Que pasa? Donde es el fuego? Haa! Papá? —Jonouchi se cubrió la cintura de inmediato, esperando no haber levantado sospechas; tan poco veía a su padre por las borracheras nocturnas que estaba seguro de que no había notado su aumento de peso.

—Katsuya! —le gritó su padre— dime donde demonios esta la comida? Crees que tu sueldo es para irte con rameras a los antros? Por que jodidos no has comprado la despensa? Sabe que espero que haya comida en la casa cuando llegue! Es lo único que te pido, mocoso inútil! Lo único! —el hombre volvió a abofetear a su hijo— anda! Dime como vas a hacer para que yo cene!

—Lo siento mucho, papá! Es que lo olvide! Haag! —le dio otra bofetada.

—Tu mierda no me da para tragar! Agarra tus huevos y vete a conseguir comida! Anda! Levántate, burro imbecil!

—Ya, ya, papá! Te daré comida pero ya no me golpees! Por favor! —Jonouchi trató de evitar que el jalón a su cabello lo sacara del sillón; tenía todas las oportunidades en su contra ya que el peso del bebe y los cuidados que exigía le daban la desventaja; se movía con menos agilidad, le daba miedo defenderse de su padre por ir a recibir un golpe en el vientre o la espalda y tampoco quería que ese animal enfurecido descubriera a su próximo y primer nieto.

—Habla! Donde tienes la comida? Dime ahora o te parto la madre!

—Hay pan debajo de mi cama! Tómalo todo pero déjame ya! por favor! —el hombre impulso a Jonouchi contra el sofá, pero al menos este logro que no pasara a mayores; después, el señor Jonouchi estaba comiendo panques glaseados, cruelmente frente a su hijo y con toda la intención.

—Jejeje... que pena que no puedas disfrutar esto, burro... —Jonouchi veía su comida masticada entre aquel grupo de dientes podridos y enmarcados por unos labios sucios cubiertos de pelo gris; lo lamentaba por si mismo y el niño, pero agradecía que al menos eso les guardara la vida.

Ni el dulce de aquellos panes llegaba a cubrir el olor a cerveza que despedía el borracho padre de Jonouchi, olerlo le revolvía el entonces sensible estómago, y mirarlo le provocaba deseos de vomitar; podía ver claramente como los bocados que tomaba su padre eran masticados entre la saliva espesa y hedionda hasta convertirse en mugrosas y grotescas bolas de masa, y luego casi se le salía el estomago cuando esa mezcla inmunda pasaba por la garganta próxima.- Ojalá pudiera apartar la mirada, realmente que lo deseaba, pero sabía que su padre lo podía tomar como un insulto— jeje, que pasa? Te gustaría probar un poco? Jejeje... —el hombre se acerco y masco bien un trozo de pan, y luego se preparó para lanzar el bolo cubierto de saliva y gargajos— cómetelo del piso! Jajaja! De verdad que tuve un hijo muy burro y muy imbecil! Jajaja! He...? —Jonouchi hacía esfuerzos por no volver el estomago cuando el padre noto el prominente vientre de su hijo; este lo noto y palideció del susto momentos antes de que el padre le descubriera de la sabana— ...mierda... —dijo el padre— jodido muchacho, no vales ni mierda... jejeje... —el hombre exhaló un poco— estas muerto, cabrón! Haagggrr!

—No, papá, Por favor! es mi hijo! Y tu nieto! —Jonouchi se apresuró a salir del sofá, apenas librando el golpe que se le acercaba.

—Te dije un día que te cuidaras la raja o yo mismo te volaba la burla de huevos que te cuelgas! Carajo, hasta Dios me castiga con hijo joto! También tenías que ser puto, verdad? haggrr!

—Haagg! —Jonouchi recibió un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo y fue a azotar el piso hasta una esquina; de nuevo, recurriendo a los pocos movimientos que aun podía efectuar, evito que el impacto dañara su condición.

—Papá! Por favor! es mi hijo! De nuestra sangre! No puedes estar pensando de verdad en matarlo! Es apenas un bebe, no tiene la culpa de que yo sea tan estúpido!

—Cállate! —el siguiente impacto, esta vez una patada, no alcanzo a Jonouchi; el chico de inmediato se dio cuenta de que si tenía algo a su favor, y era el equilibrio malo de su padre debido a la borrachera— tu perra madre también te dio culo! Pero eras bien puto para dejar que te cogieran el coño! Maldito degenerado! Eres un monstruo! Gey depravado, transexo de mierda! ahora si vas a ver lo que es que te partan el culo, imbecil!

—Papá! Por favor! —Jonouchi lloraba, herido e indefenso, arrodillado en el piso tomándose el vientre— no puedes odiarme tanto! Nunca te he pedido nada! Soy tu hijo, maldición! Eso no vale nada para ti? Ni un poco, carajo? Solo quiero que me dejes tener a mi bebe! No faltare a mis tareas de la casa! No voy a pedirte que dejes el pomo o las putas!

—No, niño, fue tu madre la que me dio un monstruo como tú en vez de un hijo de verdad... y no voy a dejar que sigas avergonzándome! Haaagg! —Jonouchi cayo al suelo por un golpe al brazo, y en ello el padre se le hecho encima buscando plantarle un codazo en el bulto del estomago— muérete con esa cosa! Vete mucho al infierno!

—Noo! —Jonouchi esquivaba los golpes.

—Imbecil! Escoria! Siempre me diste vergüenza! Todos mis fracasos son tu culpa! —y buscaba asestar el golpe de nuevo, fallando y comenzando a dar bofetadas sin parar.

—Haa! Haa! Haa! Ya basta! No voy a dejar que lastimes a mi hijo! Haag!

—Hoougg...! hakk... —con un firme golpe entre las piernas, el padre de Jonouchi perdió la batalla— ...burro imbecil... haagg... —el hombre cayo al piso tomándose su parte y Jonouchi aprovecho el momento para salirse del embrollo.

—Lamento no ser más inteligente o más hombre como dices... —y se tomo el vientre— pero al menos la patada de burro me sirvió para salvar a mi hijo, a quien yo SI amo... adiós... —Jonouchi salio y atrampó la puerta con un tubo de la basura antes de irse, y tomo su paso para bajar las escaleras y escapar a otro lugar...

VII

—Snif... ya se que no le importo, ya me ha dicho que fui un error... —Jonouchi caminó sin rumbo hasta encontrarse en la plaza principal de Domino; en aquellos momentos iba por el camino de la arboleda sucedido a cada tanto por bonitas bancas blancas, de las cuales al cavo de un rato eligió una para sentarse— pero que culpa tiene mi bebe...? —el niño se movió, sacando un poco a Jonouchi de su depresión— no te preocupes, no importa cuan tonta sea esta mamá que te tocó, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño —estaba tan entretenido con su niño que olvido su alrededor, algo fatal si no pensaba rápido.

—Pero miren lo que trajo la noche, amigos, jejeje.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? No traigo dinero, si es lo que buscan —tres tipos musculosos de aspecto temible, tatuados de pies a cabeza y llenos de aretes y cadenas a los cinturones rodearon a Jonouchi.

—No nos gusta tu actitud, toby bonito, jejeje —el tipo más grande no paraba de firmar sus diálogos con aquellas risas burlonas; Jonouchi comenzaba a oler el peligro, y cuando el tipo le presiono un poco el vientre con un dedo, tan solo busco apartarse un mínimo de distancia— Ho, que pasa? Te da pena ser tan toby, panzota? Yo no creo que no traigas dinero, seguro solo lo quieres guardar para comprar más manteca; ¿Por qué no te haces un favor y nos das tu lana, carnal?

—...por favor... ya les dije, no tengo dinero... —en el acto les mostró los bolsillos vacíos— solo tengo... mis tenis... —los tenis que Jonouchi llevaba puestos eran sus favoritos y muy especiales, al menos para él; tenían una historia importante tras de si por la cual valían más que su propia rareza, pero el bebe estaba de por medio.

—Jajajaja! —otro de los tipos se rió— crees que nos conformaremos con esos tenis rajados? Que gracioso eres, toby. No! yo creo que tendrás que pagarnos de otra forma! —los tres tipos sonrieron y masajearon los nudillos; Jonouchi se levanto y busco espació para echar a correr, pero esos maleantes no le daban salida ni por accidente.

—Pagaras divirtiéndonos, toby! Vas a ser una GRAN diversión! Jaja!

—Haagg! —con el primer golpe, Jonouchi cayo al piso; el pobre trataba de levantarse y cubrirse a la vez, pero ni una ni otra cosa le estaba saliendo a lo deseado— alto! Déjenme! Hagg!

—Vamos! Arrástrate, toby! Es buen ejercicio! Jajajaja! Jajajajaja! Eres un...!

— ¿Qué es? —una nueva voz se unió al coro, y tras el trío de pandilleros se encontraba nada menos que el mismismo CEO de Kaiba corporación.

—Seto Kaiba! —gritaron los maleantes.

—Jonouchi, vete de aquí —le dijo, y el otro no perdió el tiempo ni escatimo esfuerzos para salir corriendo a duras penas en busca de un escondite—. Me parece que aun no se han excusado por meterse con quien no puede defenderse.

—Jajaja, desde cuando el presumidito nene de los jueguitos virtuales es un bonachón? No se te habrá olvidado tu espejo para admirarte? Hoo! Perdón! quizás viniste a admirarte en la fuente! Jajaja! Hakkgg! —con un crujido de nariz, comenzó una horrible paliza.

—Snif, snif... ya no puedo más... —Jonouchi se refugió tras unos árboles y busco hacerse calor entre la maleza; a los raspones y moretones de su padre estaban ya sumados los de aquellos maleantes, y el temor del muchacho iba en ascenso al percibir un repentino malestar.

— ¿Jonouchi? —dejando de llorar, el rubio escucho la voz de Seto— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué aun sigues en el parque?

—Mierda, estoy herido, Seto, ¿Qué no tienes ojos?

—Agradecido y elocuente, soy afortunado —Jonouchi hizo una mueca ceñuda y abrazo su estomago— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te dieron un golpe en la espalda? ¿El niño esta bien? —las lagrimas comenzaron a emerger, el rostro e Jonouchi estaba muy contorsionado en algo parecido a la ira, pero era todo por el dolor en sus diferentes facetas.

—Uno me golpeo entre las piernas, akk... me siento húmedo, creo que estoy sangrando, haa! Que te pasa, Seto Kaiba! No estamos ni en el antro, morón! No soy tu chavo!

—Cállate, tengo que chequearte; ayúdame a sacarte los pantalones —aceptando con la peor de las ganas, Jono doblegó su orgullo y dejo a Seto que le bajara el cierre, y en adelante descubrirle el orgullo—. abre bien las piernas —Jonouchi obedeció; un escalofrió lo recorrió al sentir las manos de Seto, y se sintió aun más avergonzado al estar seguro de que el CEO se había dado cuenta—. Estas sangrando un poco... —la noticia terminó por romper los nervios de Jonouchi— apúrate con la ropa, te llevare al servicio de Kaibacorp.

—No, no puedo controlarme, mis manos no dejan de temblar, snif... no puedo ni meterme la ropa, carajo! —Seto le arrebató la ropa y fue enfundando las piernas.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —Jonouchi asintió— entonces hazlo, mi limosina esta aquí cerca —el chico hacía todo su esfuerzo por cumplir lo que Seto le decía; su autocontrol estaba tan abajo que ya solo razonaba a guía; el miedo de perder a la criatura lo había dejado impotente de conducirse—. Contrólate, no vas a perder al bebe —Jonouchi aferro sus manos cuanto pudo al cuerpo de Seto, como esperando en forma alguna que ello evitara la catástrofe.- Juntos, muy pronto llegaron al lujoso vehículo.

VIII

10:30 PM, servicio médico de Kaibacorp:

— ¿Cómo esta, Zelbes? —el médico terminaba sus movimientos entre las piernas de Jonouchi cuando Seto decidió que era buen tiempo para obtener respuestas.

—Esta muy bien, este joven tiene una gran fortaleza, los impactos no hicieron gran daño; este desecho cesará muy pronto con el descanso y los cuidados adecuados.

— ¿Y el bebe? —preguntó Jonouchi con cierta insistencia— ¿No esta lastimado el niño?

—jajaja —el anciano doctor se acerco a Jonouchi—, solo escucha lo sano que esta... —con el estetoscopio a los oídos, Jono pudo escuchar el latido del bebe— lo escuchas? Esta muy fuerte, te aseguro que aun se quedará ahí dentro por un largo tiempo, jeje... no te preocupes por nada —en una forma enigmática, Seto observaba, más que a Jonouchi mismo, su sonrisa tras escuchar el corazón del bebe... era algo único.

—Zelbes... —llamó Seto— ¿Podrías dejarnos solos, por favor? —el anciano, extrañado de tanta cortesía, no dudo de alejarse, pero le dejo el aparatito a Jonouchi; luego Seto fue hasta su "cómplice en el crimen" y le quito la trompetilla acústica— Jonouchi, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte.

— ¿Sobre que? —fue su bien serena respuesta.

— ¿Qué te parece sobre por que estabas en el parque tan noche? O, mejor que eso, ¿Por qué tienes tantas magulladuras? Te vi de lejos por la limosina cuando esos maleantes te abordaron, se que ellos no pudieron haberte hecho esto del todo; Algo te pasó antes de llegar al parque, y quiero saber que fue.

—Mi padre me golpeo —a lo poco, contestó con calma—, se molestó cuando supo que voy a tener un bebe.

— ¿Siempre te golpea? —prosiguió Seto con el interrogatorio.

—A veces... cuando esta borracho y algo no le sale bien y yo estoy cerca...

— ¿Qué paso ahora? —Jonouchi suspiró.

—Olvide que nuestra despensa ya estaba vacía, y cuando llegó y no había que comer me reclamo y noto mi estomago... siempre le ha molestado que yo no sea un... hombre normal... —Seto permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Te deja solo con frecuencia?

—Mi padre es un borracho desocupado, pasa el día tirado por ahí o sumido en un bar; solo llega durante las noches y no me dice nada mientras encuentre comida y dinero donde me tiene dicho.

— ¿El se gasta tu dinero? ¿Por qué demonios no has hablado con un consejero escolar? Aun eres menor de edad, imbe... —Seto se detuvo a si mismo y volvió a la calma, mirando la expresión cabizbaja de Jonouchi— Debiste decirme antes que vivías así, expusiste a mucho peligro al niño.

—Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, que este bebe sea de los dos no cambia nuestro pasado; ¿Por qué crees que te iba a pedir ayuda pensando que me botarías igual que siempre, o que me llamarías mandril estúpido, o fracasado?

—Eso no importa! Debiste anteponer la seguridad del bebe a nuestras diferencias, Katsuya! —Jonouchi se quedo atónito; Seto no tardo en volver en si y meditar brevemente sobre su reciente familiaridad hacia su persona menos tolerada— Olvídalo... solo metete en la cabeza que estamos juntos en esto; no voy a dejar que regreses a tu casa.- Te quedaras en esta unidad médica hasta que nazca el bebe, después veremos que hacer respecto a ese desgraciado de tu padre.

— ¿Qué pasara con mi escuela? Seto, he trabajado muy duro para terminarla, no puedes apartarme de ella así nada más.

—Llamaré a Mutou Yugi por la mañana, el puede traerte las notas de la tarea y yo me encargaré del que tenga alguna objeción. Ahora acuéstate y descansa, y ni si te ocurra levantarte a menos que quieras ir al baño —le dijo señalándole una puerta ahí mismo—.- Si tienes hambre solo activa el timbre al lado de tu cama, una enfermera vendrá a atenderte.- Buenas noches.

Jonouchi, sintiéndose muy cansado tanto física como mentalmente, se cubrió con la manta de algodón hasta los hombros y apagó la luz de la lamparita sobre el buroe a su derecha; Seto ya había apagado la luz del techo, de la ventana apenas si entraba la luz de los focos y demás destellos de la ciudad: la penumbra era casi total, y sucedió que de repente fue nula.

—Haa! Mamá gansa! Si existen los UFOS! Ha, Mokuba, que haces aquí? —Moki le indicó a Jonouchi que no hiciera ruido, mientras cerró la puerta lentamente y se adelanto a volver a prender la lámpara y a apagar la luz más plena— Oye, ¿por qué tanto misterio, mini? ¿Seto también te mando a dormir?

—Jonouchi, vengo a pedirte un favor muy especial.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias a Kaede Sakuragi, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, xanxisk, jery hiwatari y Rie Nogami por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Kaede:** sale, le seguí. Ojalá te guste. Gracias por escribir. (smile)

**KALEIDO STAR:** Todas tus respuestas contestadas en este capítulo, muchos saludos, KALEIDO.

**Xanxisk:** Thanks, si eso te gusto del cap anterior, este debería gustarte más, pero eres libre de ser sincera en cualquier caso. (smile) saludos, gracias por el review.

**Jery Hiwatari:** Que dices, gracias a ti por escribir y mantenerte leyendo. Sobre tu pregunta de si Seto ama a Joey... no estoy segura, si te refieres a la serie, yo diría que no, si te refieres a este fic... le atinaste, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber el resto (Smile) saludos y besos!

**Rie Nogami:** Continuado pronto, creo. Aquí tienes el capitulo tres, parte nueve. Te cuidas, y gracias mil por escribir (Smile)

**UNIDOS POR EN MEDIO**

IX

**J**onouchi permanecía recostado aquella misma noche que lo había visitado Mokuba, yacía de costado viendo hacia la ventana y su sueño era vigilado por el pequeño, quien no paraba de acariciar el abultado vientre; mientras tanto, por el pasillo se acercaba Seto en la búsqueda de su hermanito.

—Hola, Seto —saludó Moki al ver entrar a su mayor.

—Ha, aquí estas, llevo un tiempo buscándote —se aproximaba al lado de su hermano—; escucha, yo me quedare en Kaibacorp de ahora en adelante para poder atender cualquier problema con Jonouchi o el bebe en el momento que se necesite; quiero saber si prefieres regresar a casa con nuestro chofer, y si es así te entregare una tarjeta maestra; así podrás cerrar el edificio antes de irte y abrirlo por las mañana.

—jejeje, no bromees, hermano; lo que más deseo es quedarme con ustedes, especialmente con el bebe.- Siendo sincero, Seto, me da mucho gusto que te hayas emborrachado aquella noche —una sonrisa algo tristona torció escuetamente los delgados labios de Seto al escuchar a su hermanito.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple para mi el decirlo —le contestó, y tomo asiento en otra silla—, ahora que el bebe esta en camino, no me atrevería a desear que las cosas fueran diferentes...

— ¿Pero...? —agregó Moki.

—Pero no dejo de pensar en: "Dios... como fui a meterme en esto?"

—No lo pienses más —le dijo—, yo se qué es justo lo que necesitas para dejar atrás tus remordimientos, hermano, y lo tienes justo frente a ti.

—Mokuba, ya te he dicho que Jonouchi y yo no tenemos nada más en común que este bebe.

—Precisamente! El bebe! esta pateando ahora mismo —Seto pareció no excitarse en lo absoluto, al menos hasta que Mokuba puso una invitación directa—; hermano, tú aun no lo has escuchado, ¿No quieres hacerlo ahora? —el corazón de Seto se exaltó de repente.

—No lo se.

—Vamos, hermano. Jonouchi esta dormido, además no creo que le moleste, también es tú bebe; ya todos nos dimos el gusto de sentirlo, ¿Por qué tú no deberías, si eres el papá? —de los ojos de Seto asomaban destellos de deseo, pero también dudas— solo tócalo... —le tomo la mano— así... justo aquí pateo hace un momento... —Jonouchi seguía en su sueño, Mokuba y Seto esperaban por que el bebe se moviera o pateara... todo era más tranquilo que nunca y, a pesar de todo, las emociones de Seto estaban al borde una por una; estar tan cerca así de ese bebe como nunca en seis meses, tocar el vientre calido de Jonouchi, a quien no le guardaba ningún afecto aun sabiendo que dentro de él llevaba al hijo de ambos, centímetro a centímetro una pequeñísima parte del uno y el otro, era algo tremendo para el CEO, pero ello no nublaba la felicidad de vivir esos segundos o la esperanza de poder sentir el golpecito del niño, quien le contestara.

—Ha... —Seto sintió la patadita— es verdad... —dijo Seto—...esta... pateando justo aquí...

—Te gusta, hermano? —Seto no respondió, pero Mokuba entendía que no pudiera hacerlo— por que no lo escuchas ahora? —Seto asintió y se agacho a colocar el oído sobre el mismo lugar del vientre— ten calma si se tarda un poco en volver a patear, a veces lo deja un rato.

—Lo esta haciendo de nuevo... —dijo Seto— seguro no tiene sueño... —la voz de Seto se había vuelto sedosa y dulce y sus ojos chispeantes y cariñosos— pensé que todo pasaría sin que pudiera hacer algo así... gracias por animarme, hermanito.

—Jiji... —mientras Seto estaba distraído, a parte de volteando hacia las piernas de Jonouchi, este abrió ligeramente un ojo y le sonrió a Mokuba, quien le respondió con un guiño y un gracias mudo apenas visto en los labios— oye, hermano... —Seto meramente emitió un sonidito como pregunta— ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando nazca el bebe? ¿Jonouchi y tú compartirán el tiempo con él? —Seto se irguió en su silla en ese momento, y el "escenario" se recoloco de manera que Jonouchi estaba dormido nuevamente.

—No lo se... —respondió Seto— sinceramente no lo se, Mokuba... aunque imagino lo que debe desear Jonouchi —el silenció se volvió tan pesado, que el solo pasar saliva parecía un crimen; incluso, Mokuba se sensibilizo a tal extremo que comenzaba a sentir una gran congestión a lo largo y ancho del pecho, como oprimiéndolo horriblemente desde su alma.- Las palabras de Seto fueron breves, pero no por ello eran difíciles de moldear en imágenes definidas, a las que ambos Kaiba temían mucho en ese momento— Creo que ya fue suficiente.- Vámonos a dormir, Mokuba, Jonouchi necesita estar tranquilo.

—Si, ya te alcanzo, hermano —se sonrieron y Seto dejo la habitación.- Ya solos, Jonouchi abrió los ojos; su expresión era seria y pensativa, mientras la de Moki volvía al desaliento—. Gracias por el favor... Jonouchi.

X

8:30 de la mañana, sábado.

—En nuestra sección de desastres naturales, tenemos registro de tres temblores menores en Funfari, Honshu y Nagasaki, y al parecer habrá uno un tanto mayor en Tokio-to, pero nada de alarma —Jonouchi suspiró de aburrimiento, pero sin intenciones de cambiar el canal de la Televisión sostenida de la base en la pared—. Pasando a la sección del clima, el día esta despejado y calido, las temperaturas se mantendrán en 23 y 25 hasta la tarde y...

— ¿Jonouchi? —el chico volteo y sonrió a sus visitas; Anzu encabezaba al grupillo— Ho, Jonouchi! Estas bien! que alivio es verte a salvo, amigo.

—Calma —les dijo—, yo y el bebe estamos bien, amigos; este pequeño es fuerte como su _viejo_.

—Estuvimos muy preocupados cuando Seto nos llamó diciendo que estabas aquí—le dijo Yugi, acercándose con una sonrisa; después emergió Yami.

—Hola, Jonouchi. ¿Como te sientes? Te ves un tanto lastimado.

—Me siento aburrido, pero el doctor dijo que estoy bien... sobre las heridas, pues es una historia algo complicada, pero... —exhalo con fuerza— básicamente mi padre se entero de todo y trato de golpearme, yo escape y de no ser por Seto tres maleantes hubieran matado al niño —el grupo estaba en Shock.

—Demonios! —gritó Honda— casi te parten la madre ayer mientras nosotros descansábamos! Mierda!

—No puedo creerlo —comentaba Anzu—, no creí que tu padre de verdad fuera a ser capaz de hacer algo contra tu bebe; que insensible —los demás escucharon esas palabras en silenció, llevándolas a fondo en sus conciencias.

—Jonouchi, que harás ahora? —preguntó Yami— no puedes regresar a tu hogar, tu padre podría intentar lastimarte de nuevo, y tampoco es seguro que vivas por tu cuenta.

—Jonouchi ya tiene donde vivir, Yami —dijo Yugi—, recuerda que tiene la invitación para quedarse en nuestro hogar.

—Muchas gracias, Yugi, pero no podré ir con ustedes —Jonouchi sonreía irónicamente.

— ¿Pero por que? —dijo Anzu— la familia de Yugi te cuidaría bien.

—Si, viejo; reconsidéralo, cual es tu excusa?

—Bueno, Honda, el asunto es que no esta en mi decidir eso; Seto me hará quedar aquí hasta que nazca el bebe, quiere estar seguro de que no volveré a meterme en líos y arriesgue al niño.

—Wow... —exclamó Yugi— a Seto Kun si que le pego la paternidad...

—Aja... —acordó Yami.

—Ahora que mencionas eso —intervino Anzu—, ¿Ya decidieron que harán cuando nazca el niño?

—Mmm, todos parecen estar muy interesados en ese asunto más que en los demás —comentó Jonouchi—; amigos, la verdad es que Seto y yo no hemos hablado al respecto... no se que vaya a pasar, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que decir las cosas.- Yo solo espero que la decisión que se tome sea la mejor para el bebe, al fin que todo esto es por él y su bienestar —todos se quedaron callados pensando en el asunto; ninguna emoción prevalecía demasiado.- Pasado ese momento volvieron a interesarse en disfrutar con su amigo, y así lo hicieron durante días mientras Jonouchi permanecía en el servicio médico.

XI

Tres meses después, Jonouchi estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, dando toquecitos repentinos a su estomago para inquietar al bebe, quien de repente respondía con una patadita o con mucho movimiento; cosa que hacía reír a la orgullosa y futura madre.

—Jeje, lo haces de nuevo —le decía—, a veces creo que juegas conmigo y que entiendes mis palabras... no creo que sepas cuanto he llegado a quererte... mmm... —de repente Jonouchi sintió algo, y un momento después se retorció sobre si aferrando su estomago con dolor.

—Como puede ver, señor Seto, el proyecto Kaibalandia promete notables mejoras en las ganancias si centramos el tema del parque en, digamos, 50 % por ciento menos de Dragones ojiazules —el celular de Seto sonó en medio de la junta; todos pudieron ver a su jefe, erguido al final de la mesa, cuando contestó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —su celular tenía identificador de llamadas; era Jonouchi— voy para allá. Mokuba, ya sabes que hacer, encárgate de la junta hasta que regrese —Mokuba se exaltó al entender el mensaje, pero tomo toda su concentración para hacer las cosas según lo planeada para ese momento.

—Si, no te preocupes por nada, Seto; haré exactamente lo que harías tú —Seto le sonrió y acerco a susurrarle algo.

—Solo haz que me sienta orgulloso, haz lo mejor —no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Seto ya estaba llegando a la habitación de Jonouchi.

—Aggkk, aggg... Seto, llama al medico... —al llegar, Seto encontró a Jonouchi contorsionándose del dolor— se rompió mi fuente, ya va a nacer... el bebe... haaaggg!

—Cálmate —le dijo con rudeza—, ya llame a varios médicos, no tardaran en llegar —en efecto, apenas decir eso irrumpieron un grupo numeroso de médicos, enfermeros y personal ayudando a acarrear diferentes instrumentos: todo para lo que fuera que pudiera ofrecerse, hasta aparatos de resucitación y una camilla para trasladar a Jonouchi a un quirófano.

—Recuéstate, muchacho —le ordenó a Jonouchi uno de los médicos; Seto le ayudo a recostarse y, en momentos, lo ayudo a obligarse— quítenle los pantalones —mientras los enfermeros desvestían a Jonouchi, las enfermeras le tomaban el pulso, la presión y otros datos.

—Con un demonio, Seto, voy a tener un bebe, no a morirme!

—Ya te dirán eso los doctores —Jonouchi, del coraje, deseo hacerle la seña más obscena a Seto.

—Lo que necesito es una anestesia! O un calmante! Carajo, Kaiba Seto, esto duele! SNIF! —Jonouchi comenzó a llorar.

—No pueden anestesiarte, como crees que vas a pujar estando inconsciente, bobo? Por que no te callas y haces lo que te indiquen?

—Katsuya —le dijo el médico que lo había atendido la primera vez—, todo esta listo para empezar, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pujar cada que se te pida.- ¿Tú estas listo?

—Estoy listo! Ya! lo que sea con tal de que deje de dolerme el coño, carajo!

—Entonces puja con fuerza —Jonouchi comenzó a empujar, lo hacía a un rato y a otro descansaba; Seto estaba cerca de el mirando la mayor parte del tiempo a las piernas, esperando ver al bebe— lo estas haciendo muy bien, pero tienes que empujar más fuerte. PUJA.

—YA NO PUEDO HACERLO MÁS FUERTE, CARAJO! CARAJO! CARAJO! Haaaa! HAAAAAAA! —con un grito más fuerte que los demás, la base de la cabeza asomo por la vagina de Jonouchi— Dios! Por que no sale? HAAAA! —Seto pasó saliva y se sentó en la cama; tomo a Jonouchi con él y aferró las manos de ambos con todas sus fuerzas.

—Jonouchi, aprieta mis manos y puja, tienes que hacerlo con más fuerza —le dijo.

—HAAAAA! —Jonouchi respondió haciendo lo pedido, pero el bebe aun no salía.

—Sus caderas son muy estrechas y sus huesos no están hechos para esto —comentó otro de los médicos, un novato en servicio cerca del señor Zelbes—; esto va a tomar más tiempo del previsto...

—La cabeza del niño es más grande de lo que pensamos—dijo una enfermera—. Doctor, quizás sea conveniente ponerle una inyección para ayudarlo.

—No, los músculos están cediendo mejor ahora —dijo el señor Zelbes. En ese asunto y después de Seto, él tenía la última palabra—, puede hacerlo sin que le administremos alguna sustancia.- Katsuya, puja con MÁS fuerza, tienes que poner un esfuerzo mayor. Puedes hacerlo, muchacho.

—Snif, snif... —Jonouchi se detuvo por un momento a respirar, entonces reunió cuantas fuerzas pudo y empujo de nuevo; tenía el rostro completamente empapado de lagrimas y sudor, el cabello estaba humedecido y se le pegaba al rostro, y su ropa también estaba algo húmeda. Un poco de sangre manchaba las sabanas.

—Bien! casi lo consigues, muchacho —Jonouchi había conseguido calmarse un poco y sus gritos ya no eran tan terribles, pero todo ello se le fue por la borda cuando una fuerte contracción después de otra saco la cabeza del niño hasta la frente —. Casi has sacado la cabeza del bebe; puja, puja! —le decía Zelbes; los gritos de Jonouchi eran horribles.

—No tomo el curso psicoprofiláctico? —preguntó el mismo novato de la última vez; Seto le asintió con algo de fastidio, el pobre no podía retirar su atención del parto y como si eso fuera poco, Jonouchi le estaba triturando las manos.

—Doctor, cuanto falta? —le gritó Jonouchi— cuando va a nacer el bebe? Me esta partiendo la cadera, maldición!

—Eso ya lo debíamos —le contestó Seto; un par de enfermeros se aclararon la garganta y algo más de rojo se agregó al rostro de Jonouchi— Con un carajo... —dijo Seto, sorprendiendo al grupo— HAGAN ALGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! CON MIL DEMONIOS! YA LLEVAMOS UNA HORA! —Seto ya no creía aguantar mucho más el agarre de Jonouchi, así que también comenzó a clamar por ayuda.

—PUJA! —gritó el doctor Zelbes; el pobre estaba asustado por la repentina actitud iracunda de Seto— PUJA, PUJA, PUJA! —de nuevo, entre el esfuerzo y las contracciones, Jonouchi hizo un nuevo logro y sacó el resto de la cabeza del bebe de una sola vez— CASI LO LOGRAS, PUJA!

—Que jodidos, no me grite! —le dijo, contestándole por primera vez al buen anciano— solo quisiera ver a alguno de ustedes por un minuto sufriendo esto! HAAAA!

—Katsuya, ya te falta muy poco, muchacho; si pones un poco más de empeño tendrás al bebe con solo unos cuantos esfuerzos más. Puja cuanto puedas y no te detengas hasta que te lo diga, puja ahora —Jonouchi pelo la dentadura, luego lo hizo Seto y, de entre las piernas del primero comenzó a asomar con fluidez el resto del cuerpo del bebe; luego se escucho su llanto— solo un poco más, puja, Katsuya, puja —Seto ayudo a Jonouchi a levantar el tronco hacia delante con aquella que fue la última contracción; Jonouchi gritó terminando en una exhalación, y luego se dejo llevar por la gravedad fuera de los brazos de Seto, tratando interminablemente de recuperar el aliento: el bebe había nacido.

—Lo lograste, Katsuya... —le dijo Seto.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —entre respiraciones, Jonouchi abordo a Seto con esa sencilla pregunta, pero era esa la que se necesitaba para sorprenderlo.

—Aquí esta, señor Kaiba —le dijo el señor Zelbes—, es un varón grande y fuerte —Seto tomó a la criatura ante los ojos de todos los presentes, incluidos los de Jonouchi; el niño estaba apenas cubierto por una mantita blanca y no dejaba de llorar.- Seto no tenía palabras.

— Muchas felicidades a los dos, señor —le dijo una doctora del grupo, y todo el personal comenzó a aplaudirlos; Seto no era famoso por su buen humor o popularidad más allá del buen trato entre sus empleados, pero su expresión era tal en el momento que invitaba a ese gesto; en pocas palabras, Seto estaba boquiabierto.

— ¿Seto? —lo llamó Jonouchi; el otro no necesito más para entender que Jonouchi quería tener cerca al niño, y se lo entrego. Se quedo callado al cargarlo, mirándolo.

— ¿Que piensas? —la mayor parte del personal se estaba retirando con el equipo en lo que Seto y Jonouchi platicaban eso poco, y en lo que el señor Zelbes terminaba de sacar la placenta y chequear algunas heriditas.

—Pues... pienso que es el niño más bonito que he visto aunque sea igualito a ti —Seto sonrió sin esperar eso de si mismo; era verdad, el niño era la viva copia de Seto, con la única excepción de que el color del cabello era de un rubio muy claro con algunos cabellitos dorados entre mechón y mechón.

Al fin el bebe se había calmado al sentir la cercanía de Jonouchi, percibir su voz y su aroma— pero —continuó Jonouchi—, si no es más inteligente que tú, un día te daré una paliza por hacerme parir su linda "cabecita" solo por tu capricho, snif... —tomo un segundo que la poca gente que quedo ahí comenzara a reírse, y un poco más que Seto se dignara a acompañarlos.

—Debo regresar a una junta —le dijo Seto—, nos veremos más tarde —tomó todavía un rato que los doctores dejaran a Jonouchi a solas con su bebe.

—Jeje... —Jonouchi apartó el cabello a la frente del niño— ¿Cómo no lo pensé? —guardaron silencio— tenían que ser ojos azules...

XII

Un tubo de serpentinas explotó en la habitación de Jonouchi: los chicos habían llegado ese mismo día y celebraban; un poco para disgusto del bebe, quien alguna vez se asustaba por los ruidos fuertes como el último.

—Jajaja! Fue niño, yuju! —gritaba Honda.

—Cállate, menso! —le dijo Anzu— que no ves que asustas al bebe? —el moreno se aplacó un poco.

—Jajaja, calma, bebe, ellos son nuestros amigos, recuerdas? —le decía Jonouchi— están aquí por que te quieren mucho, ya no llores —obviamente el niño no estaba muy de acuerdo en atender a Jonouchi, pero en eso llegó Seto.

—Jonouchi, puedo cargarlo!

—He... Yugi, amigos... —Jonouchi les señalo la entrada; ahí, como esperando algo, estaba Kaiba.

—Necesito estar a solas con Jonouchi —Jonouchi asintió al grupo; salieron— Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, Jonouchi —le dijo, acercándose.

— ¿Y que es? —preguntó haciendo como el que no sabe nada del asunto, y abrazaba al bebe tan cerca de si que ello parecía que era su único refugio de la tormenta.- Seto se imaginaba el por que de esa actitud que no lo engaño ni por un segundo, y se sintió algo apenado por Jonouchi; experimentaba vergüenza ajena, y no le gustaba.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Tenemos que tomar ciertas decisiones sobre el niño y nosotros—Jonouchi alzo el rostro, mirando hacia la ventana como con urgencia; su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón acelerado, el bebe aun lloraba y no contribuía a aquietar los nervios de su madre.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... —le decía Jonouchi al bebe; en ello Seto se acerco hasta sentarse a la cama, lado a las pierna del otro.

—Jonouchi... ¿que pasa?

—Nada —le contestó con voz temblorosa—, ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo? —Seto puso una mano sobre una de Jonouchi.

—Estas temblando —le dijo—. ¿Qué temes? Solo quiero hablar contigo... —Jonouchi volvió a negarle la mirada a Seto, pasando saliva— Jonouchi... no voy a quitarte al niño, si es lo que te preocupa —Jonouchi exhaló en un gran alivio, casi penoso.

—No sabes como he pensado en eso... en ello y en el bebe, y la falta que me hace ahora el poder tenerlo cerca... siempre supe que tendríamos esta platica alguna vez —el niño seguía llorando— Dios, por que no deja de llorar.

—Déjame intentar algo —le dijo a Jonouchi, y tomó al bebe—. Shhh... duerme, duerme... —Jonouchi no creía la facilidad con que Seto estaba arrullando al bebe; en cosa de un momento, el pequeño estaba dormido.

—Carajo... —dijo Jonouchi— duerme como noqueado, como le haces? —Seto tuvo que contenerse para no despertar al niño con una carcajada; se había acostumbrado tanto a la personalidad de Jonouchi que algunas de sus cosas ya le parecían chistes, pero ya no catalogaba al pobre de mandril imbecil en cada ocasión.

—Llevo años criando a mi propio hermano, ¿Crees que esas cosas pasan en vano? —Jonouchi rió.

—Debí saberlo. Tú siempre has cuidado de Mokuba, se supone que sepas de niños.

—No es el tema. Jonouchi, quiero saber que deseas hacer de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que deseo? ¿Estas diciendo que puedo hacer lo que quiera con nuestro hijo? —Seto miraba al bebe.

—Tú lo cuidaste la mayor parte del tiempo hasta ahora, tú lo tuviste, tú has estado más cerca de él que yo... es justo que decidas...

—No digas eso, no voy a dejar que seas un conformista ahora solo por que la paternidad te golpeo bien duro —Seto alzo la mirada—. Seto, no puedo decidir yo solo, es tu hijo, también. No solo yo hice algo por él, de hecho de no ser por ti quizás ambos estaríamos muertos... nos ayudaste mucho, te has preocupado por nosotros desde un principio y no me parece justo que no estés cerca del bebe... eres su padre, tienes que compartir algún tiempo con él igual que yo.

—Entonces... supongo que no querrás ir a mi casa —dijo así por no decir mansión, pero Jonouchi negó— eso pensé... quieres regresar a la tuya?

—Me gustaría... pero mi padre estará ahí cuando llegue, si es que el casero no lo corrió por no pagar la renta; quedaba algo de dinero donde siempre antes de irme, pero es difícil creer que no se lo gastara en el vicio.

—Ya investigue eso y tu padre sigue ahí —Jonouchi se sorprendió—, sin embargo, no puedes regresar solo, tu padre podría intentar lastimarlos de nuevo, y tampoco deberías estar solo con un bebe.

—Mis amigos ofrecieron ayudarme, la mamá de Yugi cuidaría al niño mientras yo este fuera de mi casa.

—Ya casi terminas la escuela, estudiaras algo más? —preguntó Seto.

—No por ahora, quiero dedicarle todo el tiempo posible a mi bebe hasta que crezca un poco más, quizás unos cinco o siete años... entonces estudiare algo.

—En ese caso te daré una pensión; prefiero que no trabajes mientras el niño crece... serás el que pase más tiempo con él, al menos debería tener lo suficiente de uno de los dos. ¿Tu que opinas?

—Opino igual que tú... y te agradezco que hagas eso, no pensaba que pudiera dejar mi trabajo para cuidarlo... pero...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Lo visitaras?

—Cada vez que pueda —contestó Seto.

—Me da gusto... —ambos miraban al bebe— pero aun hay un par de cosas por decidir.

— ¿Su nombre? —preguntó.

—Eres rápido. Sí, su nombre... no estamos casados ni nada de esas ondas, no hemos visto ni un libro de nombres para bebes ni platicado de ello... ¿como le pondremos?

—Vivirá a tu cuidado, debería llevar tu apellido. Además ya se parece bastante a mí, nadie dudaría que es hijo mío —Jonouchi hecho a reír.

—Bien, entonces su apellido será Jonouchi; nos falta el nombre de pila.

—Mmm... no se me ocurre nada... —Jonouchi sonrió con picardía.

—No será que le quieres poner Seto, ricachón?

—Katsuya, Katsuya... —repitió Seto como con cierta diversión, sin siquiera ser conciente de ello una vez más.

—Rayos, te tomó nueve meses y un parto llamarme Katsuya de buena gana, jeje, pero al final te salió —Seto volvió a sonrojarse, pero sonreía—. Oye, yo también quisiera ponerle mi nombre, pero tengo una idea para que decidamos el asunto.

— ¿Si? —Jonouchi saco un paquetíto del buroe a su izquierda y lo descubrió ante Seto.

—Tengamos un duelo, Seto. El que gane le pondrá su nombre al bebe, OK? —Seto bajo la mirada, pero pronto contestó y el duelo dio comienzo; y mientras tanto el bebe siguió durmiendo en los brazos de su papá.

XIII

—Con cuidado, Jonouchi —un tiempo después, Jonouchi regresaba a su hogar en compañía de sus amigos, Seto y Mokuba; los dos últimos iban al frente, Seto el más cercano.

—Gracias, Anzu; jeje, es extraño que hagas esto por mí, siempre pensé que alguna vez Honda y yo te ayudaríamos.

—Jaja, quizás algún día —le respondió. Jonouchi ensombreció después de ello... iba a encontrarse con su padre después de más de tres meses, y con un bebe que lo había hecho, a bien decir, madre.

Seto se adelantó y abrió la puerta del apartamento. Ahí estaba el señor Jonouchi, parado cerca del televisor apagado, y bebiendo directo de la botella.

— ¿Qué? Demonios, ya no se puede pelar los huevos ni en la casa! Salgan de aq-! —el señor acababa de divisar a Jonouchi tras Seto, entre sus amigos... y su curiosa apariencia... luego, moviéndose en la habitación, descubrió lo que llevaba su hijo en los brazos— grrrr! Con un carajo! Solo regresaste a avergonzarme más! Haaggg! —el hombre estaba por írsele encima a Jonouchi y el bebe cuando Seto le corto el paso con un puñetazo que lo dejo tirado.

—Te atreves a lastimarlos y no la cuentas, maldito borracho —le gritó Seto.

—Hijos de mierda, todos ustedes son unos hijos de pura mierda! SOLO MIERDA, CARAJO!

—Bien, tú eres el padre de uno de esos hijos —le dijo Seto, y el hombre enfureció aunque conociendo la fuerza de su adversario—. Felicidades, ya eres abuelo, perdedor.

—Tú... —el hombre lo dedujo de inmediato— tú fuiste el jodido niño que se metió con Katsuya, maldito joto, todos los ricos son iguales... —escupió a los pies de Seto— ese maldito monstruo debió haberse muerto junto con el jodido engendro de su cola, Haggkk! —Seto tomó al señor del cuello y lo lanzo contra la pared de un solo golpe en el rostro.

—No vuelvas a insultar a mi hijo, oíste? Desgraciado borracho, fracasado imbecil; TÚ eres el que vale una mierda —Jonouchi y los demás se habían mantenido a raya, protegiendo a Jono y al bebe; cada momento estaba lleno de tensión, y cada subida en ella los exaltaba en silencio.

—Papá... —habló Jonouchi— quiero regresar a la casa... —el hombre solo miraba a su hijo con ira y menosprecio— se que no quieres a mi hijo, pero...

—Carajo, ya cállate, imbecil! Guaagg! —Seto le pateo entre las piernas— joder, no voy a vivir contigo y tu hijo de mierda! Guuaagg!

—Te dije que no volvieras a insultarlos! Debes tener el cerebro lleno de alcohol para no saber lo que te conviene, imbecil retardado —el padre de Jonouchi trató de levantarse y escupir a Seto, pero este le planto la mano en el rostro y, sin remedio, tuvo que tragarse sus flemas.

—Cof, cof! Wuaaacxkk! Demonios! Wuaackk! No voy a soportar vivir contigo y tu hijo, Katsuya! Me voy! QUEDATE CON ESTA POSILGA! QUEDATE CON TU DINERO DE REPARTIDOR! Nunca tuviste nada en la cabeza! Nunca vas a hacer algo en la vida! Vas a ser un fracasado jodido igual que yo, Katsuya, y tu hijo también! —el hombre fue con algunas dificultades hasta la salida; su estado era tan deprimente ya que ni Seto intentaba golpearlo.- El bebe se despertó, asustado por los gritos.

—Ya, ya... no llores, Seto... —le decía Jonouchi, pero el bebe no se calmaba mucho.

—Ha... —exclamó el señor Jonouchi; estaba ya tan cerca de su hijo que este se hizo hacía atrás, temiendo que su padre intentara agredir al niño.- En reflejo a ello, Jono acerco al bebe a su pecho y lo protegió con sus brazos todo lo posible— ojalá se jodan juntos y tu hijo te odie como yo te odio a ti, por ser un monstruo... —el hombre se quedo quieto, Jonouchi estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero trataba de ocultarlo mirando la cabeza del niño; antes de poder evitarlo, Jonouchi tenía el rostro mojado con un escupitajo de su padre.

—Bastardo! —gritó Honda, y Seto se apresuro a sacar al hombre de ahí a puñetazos; Yami le limpió el rostro a Jonouchi, y luego Yugi se hizo alto en sus pies para limpiarle las lagrimas.

—Vete de una vez y no vuelvas —exclamó Seto—. Te lo advierto, si lastimas a Katsuya o al niño, haré que te arrepientas de estar en este mundo, escoria...

—Ya no llores, Jonouchi —le decía Yugi—, tu papá no lo vale y el bebe te sentirá triste...

—Burro de mierda, es un burro de mierda... —Seto volvió a tomar al hombre del cuello, como una amenaza; se safó bruscamente y alejo en reversa— ya! me voy! NUNCA volveré a esta ratonera! Muérete con tu hijo! Todos valen madre! Todos me valen madre! —se fue alejando y ya nadie lo perseguía— me cago en ustedes! Son una mierda que no vale madre! Una mierda! me oyeron? MIERDA! MUERANSE TODOS! AL CARAJO! —Jonouchi aun lloraba cuando su padre ya se hubo ido; sus amigos lo ayudaron a llegar al sofá grande.

—Ya no llores más, Jonouchi —Anzu estaba a un lado de Jonouchi, y al otro estaba Yugi—, tu papá ya no va a herirte, ni lo hará a tu niño...

—Snif... lo siento, no quería llorar por esto aunque sabía que pasaría... snif... pero no puedo evitarlo, fue mi padre quien me insultó... snif! Lo ha hecho toda la vida —gruñó— solo ha sido por que soy un monstruo que pude tener un hijo, snif... entonces no puede ser tan malo... y sin embargo me odia y odia al bebe...

—Ya, Joni Kun... ya no llores, por favor... —Yugi abrazo a Jonouchi y al bebe— no eres un monstruo... no importa si tu papá piensa eso, el no ve nada más que ese detalle, que no es malo... eres muy especial, vales mucho más de lo que él aprecia... —Seto, alejado un tanto del grupo, saco su celular y llamó a sus guaruras al pie del edificio.

—Roland, quiero que tú y Bersek escolten al señor Jonouchi a uno de mis Jets privados; hará un largo viaje sin regreso a Alaska.

—Ya, viejo —le dijo Honda a Jonouchi—, mejor concéntrate en tu bebe, míralo, te costó bastante trabajo tenerlo para que prefieras pensar en la fea cara de tu padre que en la del niño.

—Si, me costo mucho trabajo... —repitió Jonouchi, todavía sintiendo los resultados del esfuerzo— Dios, otra vez esta inquieto... no... no puedo arrullarlo...

—Es por que estas muy intranquilo, Jonouchi —le dijo Yami.

—Yo te ayudo —Seto se acerco y tomo al niño; esta vez era el grupo entero quien se sorprendía de la habilidad del CEO con los pequeños—. Ya debo irme, Katsuya.

—Gracias por calmar a Seto... —le respondió Jonouchi a Seto grande; este asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos— Seto... Kaiba Seto —volteó al fin, reconociéndose— por favor, no dejes de visitar a tú hijo... —Seto le sonrió.

—Por eso no te preocupes, me tendrás aquí muy seguido.

—Adiós... —le dijo Jono.

—Hasta mañana —corrigió Seto dejando al grupo tras la puerta de entrada; minutos después estaba abajo ocupándose de pedir otra limosina para si mismo, vía celular.

XIV

Tres meses después, plaza central de Domino.

—Jajaja, te gusta, verdad, Seto? Jajaja! —Jonouchi estaba sentado en una de las bancas haciendo cosquillas al bebe en su barriga; el niño no paraba de reír, y el sonido de sus carcajadas alegraba a Jonouchi hasta colmarlo.

— ¿Mmmm? ¿Jonouchi? —Seto Kaiba pasaba por ahí— ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Te he dicho que es peligroso que salgas así con el bebe.

—Hola, papi, gusto en verte de nuevo —lo saludo Jonouchi—. Jeje, no te preocupes, no he olvidado tus concejos, pero ahora tengo una buena excusa.

— ¿Cuál? Por que no creo que me convenza —le respondió, sentándose a un lado.

—Sabía que vendrías... —Seto parpadeo, serio— no me mires así, es verdad... fue un presentimiento acerca de que debía venir aquí. ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas que haces tú aquí? ¿No debería estar en KC?

—Es la hora de la comida, decidí tomarla para venir aquí; ya no frecuento antros —Jonouchi rió un poco.

—Si, ya es mucho trabajo cuidar a un solo bebe, jeje, y más a uno tan activo como el pequeño Seto —el grande sonrió.

—Te ves igual que en un principio, estas comiendo bien? —preguntó el CEO.

—Jajaja! Nunca dejas de preocuparte tanto, pero te entiendo, he bajado muy rápido el peso extra; sí, Seto, estoy comiendo bien, tengo suerte, no te parece? —Seto devolvió las risas en respuesta— creo que te ha sentado muy bien el tener un hijo, desde hace tiempo que ello te hace reír; antes yo creía que no conocías eso.

—Cambiemos de tema; dime como supiste que vendría...

—Aun no crees en magia, espíritus o presentimientos? —Seto no respondió— crees en instinto?

— ¿Qué tendría que ver ello con un presentimiento?

—Jeje, te falta aprender mucho sobre sentimientos, Seto; sabes? Desde que comencé a sentir al bebe he experimentado muchas cosas nuevas, pero cuando nació, todo cambió... es como si tenerlo hiciera diferente el mundo, y además me hizo más sensible —el bebe trataba de alcanzar a Seto, y hacía la cabecita hacia atrás tratando de lograr una mejor vista; Seto le acercó una mano y dejo al niño juguetear con los dedos—. Ahora veo y siento cosas que no sentía antes, y... simplemente esta mañana presentí que estarías por aquí, así que vine; por eso no tenía miedo de salir con el bebe.

—No me gusta decirlo, pero te creo...

—Que bueno —contestó Jonouchi—. Oye, nunca te lo dije, pero...

— ¿Aja?

—Creo que sonsacarte a beber esas cervezas es la mejor sonsera que he hecho en mi vida, y no me arrepiento; si pudiera regresar a ese momento, lo haría de nuevo.

—...Yo volvería a dejarme sonsacar... —ambos miraron al bebe— Jonouchi, aceptarías mudarte a mi hogar ahora? —Jonouchi lo miro y sonrió.

—Seguro que si... a los dos nos caerá bien la compañía extra... ¿Quieres cargar al bebe?

—Claro —Jonouchi le paso al niño.

—Oye, Seto —lo llamó de nuevo.

—Mmm?

—Crees que algún día lleguemos a querernos?

—Por que lo preguntas? —respondió y tomó la mamila de la pañaléra.

—Tú sabes: nos acostamos, sobrevivimos con nuestro carácter por varios meses, tuvimos un hijo, aprendimos a comprender al otro y a no tratar de matarnos —Seto rió—; cada vez el bebe nos hace pasar más tiempo juntos, y nos une... digo, no crees que cuando uno llega a pasar mucho tiempo junto a otra persona, puede que sientas amor por ella?

—Tú lo sientes ahora?

—No —le dijo.

—Yo tampoco... —volvieron a mirar al bebe— pero, sí, tal vez algún día... quien sabe que más pueda pasar.

—Jajaja, después de tener un bebe de quien menos lo hubiera esperado y siendo hombre, Seto, volvernos homosexuales ya no me sorprendería —Seto se quedo serio un momento, luego soltó un par de risillas, y termino explotando en carcajadas; él y Jonouchi comenzaron a jugar con el bebe, quien se había contagiado del humor de su padre.

—Vamos, recojamos tus cosas —le dijo Seto a Jonouchi—, creo que aun puedo ayudarte a instalarte antes de regresar al trabajo.

—Muy bien, ricachón; ha, oye, tendremos que tener una de esas platicas, sabes?

— ¿Sobre que? —preguntó Seto.

—Sobre a quien le toca dormir al bebe en la noche —respondió Jonouchi; él y Seto grande siguieron platicando camino a la limosina, tranquila y alegremente entre las risas de ambos y del bebe.

_**FIN**_


End file.
